Ca déménage !
by Frisouille
Summary: Entrez dans le monde merveilleux d'Hellsing cinq ans après la guerre. Intégra tombe sous le charme d'un certain Thomas au goût douteux, Alucard est totalement frustré à cause de Seras, celle ci essaye ses fringues et...HAMSTERMAN apparaît. Rire


_Auteur__ : Bah moi, Fisouille pour vous servir._

_Manga__ : Hellsing _

_Disclaimer__ : malgrés toutes mes protestations, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi TT_

_Rated__ : K+ p_

_Note1:__ Véritable déballage de conneries SORRY_

_Note2:__Une journée banale à Hellsing après la guerre, en fait tout le monde a pété un watt parce que je m'ennuie, qu'il fait moche et que c'est ma fic.Du coup j'écrit ce que je VEUX et __eux__ ils subissent uu._

Donc tout d'abords, enfin pour aujourd'hui en tout cas, Intégra s'est trouvée un « ami ». Un certain Thomas. Grand, blond, mince, élégant et cultivé avec un sens aïgue de la répartie.Elle l'a rencontré lors d'une viré shopping dans les rues dévastés de londres, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui a conseillé le tailleur vert caca d'oie lui jurant sur le Big Ben que ça lui allait à ravir. Puis, ils sont partit sympathiser au restaurant Mc Donnald du coin. Et il a eu du bien mal à faire comprendre à Intégra que les aliments ici ne se mangeait pas avec des couverts.

0o **SHOCKING** !!

Pendant ce temps là, Seras essayait les fringues d'Alucard tandis que celui s'envoyait en l'air avec une poupée gonflable. Bah oui, il a bien tenté de se faire Seras mais elle résiste la Pucelle Du coup il se retrouve à devoir passez ses envies sur un truc en caoutchouc ! La hoooooonte. ( _heureusement qu'il a du lubrifiant...mais QUI a été lui en acheté mystère et bubul gum nous verrons ça dans un prochain chapitre _).

Bon, reprenons nos grenouilles.

Si nous résumons, la patronne est en train roucouler dans un tailleur vert caca d'oie au Mc Donnald avec un mec au goût des plus douteux qu'elle vient à peine de rencontré, Alucard est frustré tout ça à cause de la Femme-Flic qui dans l'instant présent est vêtu avec une veste deux fois trop grande pour elle ce qui lui donne quand elle lève les bras l'air d'un oiseau mazouté, elle porte les lunettes de son maître ainsi que son chapeau et fait des grimaces débiles devant la glace de sa chambre.

Vous voyer le topo?

Bon, comme vous le constater jusque là tout va bien. ( _Oui, là tout va bien; C'est pire après nn_ )

Mais c'est alors que l'explosion d'un laboratoire vient tout chambouler. Enfin, pas pour Intégra et son pote qui gloussent toujours ( ils en ont vu d'autre ) ainsi que Alucard et Seras bien trop occupés.

En réalité ce laboratoire ne vient chambouler la vie que d'une seule personne. Toto le hamster. Car la terrible déflagration a propulsé le rongeur dans un récipent toxique. ( _Si si, j'ai bien dit toxiiiiiiiique. ) _

Donc voila la pauvre petite chose transformé malgrés lui en HAMSTERMAN ( dédi à ma Femme ) condamné pour le reste de son existence à manger des cacahuètes et à sauver la vie des gens tout en conduisant une tondeuse.

Et c'est ainsi que Toto se vit dirigé par ses instinct sauvateur de Hamsterman au manoir Hellsing. Il faut dire que Alucard très frustrer et humilié s'était légèrement énervé devant une Seras déchainé devant sa glace vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer ( _à elle pas Alucard uu_ ), d'un soutif, de la veste trop grande de **SON** maître, de **SON** merveilleux chapeau et de **SES** lunettes à lui. Non seulement cette idiote était incapable de satisfaire son "Master" mais en plus elle lui piquait **SES **affaires en l'imitant devant la glace. S'en fut trop pour Alucard qui poussa un hurlement de rage et se mit à courser la Femme-Flic dans tout le manoir.

" - Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyah hurla la blonde, au s'cour !!

- Je vais te réduire en bouillie sale garce !! "

Et là, alors que notre merveilleuse princesse poursuivie par le vilain sorcier croyait son heure arrivée vitn son sauvateur j'ai nommé:

**HAMSTERMAN !!**

Agrippé avec force sur sa tondeuse à gazon Toto le héro fonça sur Alucard en criant:

" Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hi hiiiiiiiii" ( _Ben oui, c'est quand même un hamster il parle pas, il couine !!_ )

C'est alors que Seras n'ayant rien entendu trop occuper à tenter de s'enfuir lança sur Alucard la statue du couloir de la chambre à Intégra. Qui attérit malheureusement sur la tondeuse à gazon de notre pauvre Toto. Qui se retrouva projeté on ne sait trop comment sur l'épaule à Alucard ( _je vous avais dit que c'était n'importe quoi_ ) qui se retourna pour regarder ce qui lui était tombé dessus.

0o

...

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah DEGAGE DEGAGE DEGAAAAAAAAGE " Et voici le No Life king se débattant comme un beau diable pour tenter désespérément d'enlever le maudit rongeur apparut quelques secondes plus tôt. Celui comprenant que la bataille tournait à son avantage n'écouta que son courage de hamster et mordi méchament Alucard à l'épaule.

"- Aïe mais il mort en plus le salaud

-Maître fit Seras, c'est pas parce que vous vous faites battre par un rongeur que vous devez être vulgaire !

- Ta gueule !" ( _ça c'est fait... _)

C'est alors que Alucard tentant de faire partir Toto, qui entre temps était partie faire un tour dans son pantalon sachant pertinemment quel était le point faible des hommes ( _la Quéquetteuuuuh_ ) s'écrasa les cailloux contre la statue en se jetant désespérément dessus. ( _Tenté de comprendre aussi, si vous aviez un hamster qui vous mordait la zigounette vous feriez comment ? _) Ce qui eut le mérite d'assomer le hamster mais aussi Alucard mais lui de douleur.

Seras qui dans sa grande perversité avait filmé toute la scène alla récupérer le hamster après avoir éteint la caméra. Elle laissa son maître là ou il était c'est à dire dans le couloir de la chambre d'Intégra qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, évanouie sur une statue en morceau elle même sur une tondeuse à gazon.

"-Tiens se demanda seras, qu'est ce qu'elle fait là elle?"

Elle haussa les épaules, se dirigea vers sa chambre, ( _notons qu'elle porte toujours les fringues de son "Master"_ ), posa le hamster sur sa table de nuit et s'endormit dans son cercueil comme ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard Intégra rentrait seule mais complètement bourré et à moitié déssapé ( _Pourquoi? Ben parce qu'elle s'est bourrée au coca et qu'elle s'est envoyé en l'air dans un cabaret avec un garagiste mythomane. Pouvez pas comprendre uu( je vous raconterais plus tard xD _) si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas du tout le bordel et que tout le monde dormit tranquillement ( _fin Lulu, pas sure qu'il est profité de sa sieste imposée..._ ).

**END**

Auteuse: ouah, je me suis bien fendue la tête à l'écrire !!

Alucard: 0o...CREVE CREVE CREVE !!

Auteuse s'enfuit en courant...

Seras: Elle ma donné un papier avant de s'enfuir: pour toute review, alucard vous roule un patin. mais étant donné qu'il ne veut en donner qu'à celle qui ressemble à Seras je donne gratuitement des masques.

À bientôt si je survis

Vanina


End file.
